


Solo un momento senza rimpianti

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Avevano parcheggiato nell'ampia rimessa interna della Cittadella da ormai qualche minuto e come sempre, a quell'ora tarda, il parcheggio sembrava essere avvolto da un innaturale silenzio. Non vi era anima viva in quel luogo e, anche se ci fosse stato qualcuno, Regis e Clarus sapevano di essere protetti dai vetri oscurati della Regalia.





	Solo un momento senza rimpianti

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Rimpianto  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1080  
>  **➥ Note:** Questa coppia mi fa soffrire… ma sono bellissimi çAç

Avevano parcheggiato nell'ampia rimessa interna della Cittadella da ormai qualche minuto e come sempre, a quell'ora tarda, il parcheggio sembrava essere avvolto da un innaturale silenzio. Non vi era anima viva in quel luogo e, anche se ci fosse stato qualcuno, Regis e Clarus sapevano di essere protetti dai vetri oscurati della Regalia.

Erano di ritorno da un ricevimento al  _ Caelum Via _ ed entrambi non sembravano tanto ansiosi all'idea di tornare nei rispettivi appartamenti, lontani l'uno dall'altro. Erano ormai pochi i momenti di intimità che riuscivano a strappare alle loro vite e, quando era possibile, cercavano di farli durare il più a lungo possibile.

Di conseguenza avevano approfittato subito di quegli attimi durante i quali non erano più il Re di Lucis e il suo Scudo, ma semplicemente Regis e Clarus.

Non avrebbero mai dimenticato i loro ruoli, né il fatto che erano attesi da dei bambini e dalle tate che avevano lasciato a fare loro da guardia - o almeno, era così che Regis definiva il controllare quelle piccole e adorabili bestie dall'energia infinita.

Le cinture erano scattate subito con un colpo secco appena la macchina si era fermata e le loro labbra si erano scontrate l'una contro l'altra in un bacio che sapeva di necessità e sollievo. Le mani di Regis erano andare ad afferrare la divisa di Clarus come per impedirgli di andare via - cosa particolarmente improbabile - mentre quelle dell'altro si erano soffermate sul suo viso, accarezzandolo con dolcezza e riverenza, esplorando quei tratti nascosti dalla fitta ma curata barba.

Cercarono di spingersi l'uno verso l'altro, provando a superare le barriere naturali della vettura, come la leva del cambio e il volante, ma alla fine riuscirono solo a far suonare a lungo il clacson. Cosa che ebbe, ovviamente, il potere di farli separare.

«Cavolo…», imprecò piano Regis, «nei film fare sesso in macchina sembra più semplice», concluse con un pizzico di nervosismo, mentre Clarus lanciava subito delle occhiate sospette verso le varie entrate del garage, sperando che nessuno fosse stato attirato da quel rumore assordante.

«Non voglio neanche sapere quali siano i film che stai usando come paragone», ribatté, bloccando istintivamente la mano di Regis quando la vide fin troppo vicina alle sue gambe. Lo ammonì con lo sguardo, accigliandosi nel vedere il Re alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Sto solo cercando di tirare indietro il sedile», si difese, liberandosi dalla presa del suo Scudo per infilare poi la mano direttamente sotto la seduta alla ricerca della leva meccanica. La afferrò subito con sicurezza, e in un attimo Clarus si ritrovò a scivolare verso i sedili posteriori.

«Potrebbe venire qualcuno», commentò con tono quasi rassegnato, come se avesse già perso in partenza qualsiasi voglia di mettersi a ragionare con l'altro.

«Sicuramente qualcuno  _ verrà _ », rispose furbo Regis, spostandosi per cercare di salire a cavalcioni di Clarus. Imprecò più volte, soprattutto quando andò a sbattere la schiena contro il volante e la testa sul tettuccio della vettura, e quando riuscì finalmente nel suo intento la posizione risultò tutt'altro che comoda.

«Sei davvero sicuro?», domandò ironico lo Scudo, occhieggiando con fare sospetto il ginocchio di Regis.   
«Forse dovremo... abbassare lo schienale», borbottò questo, tentando di trovare la levetta giusta.

«Rischi di farti male», lo riprese ancora Clarus, senza però cercare realmente di fermarlo, «potremo... andare in ufficio o...»

«Appena metterò piede nella Cittadella vorrò sicuramente andare ad abbracciare Noctis e non avrò sicuramente voglia di fare altro se non stare con mio figlio», spiegò con una semplicità quasi disarmante Regis.

Aveva voglia di stare con Clarus, di passare con lui qualche momento di pura intimità, ma sapeva anche che una volta fuori da quella macchina sarebbe stato di nuovo il Re di Lucis e padre di un bambino che aveva bisogno della sua presenza. Non poteva permettersi follie come in giovinezza e quello era uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti.

La guerra li aveva costretti a crescere troppo velocemente, privando entrambi della vita che avevano ingenuamente sognato, fatta di avventure lungo tutti i territori conosciuti e non di Eos. Erano solo dei ragazzi quando avevano iniziato ad immaginare quel futuro e in quel momento, da adulti, non potevano far altro se non guardare al passato e rimpiangere ciò che avevano perso per sempre.

Per quel motivo Clarus non riuscì a trattenersi dall’accennare un sorriso comprensivo e si spinse verso il suo Re per poterlo baciarlo ancora.

«Lo so, Reg», rispose, «ma il tuo ginocchio mi preoccupa. E non abbiamo molta mobilità qui», aggiunse cercando ugualmente di farlo ragionare.

Regis sospirò e smise di cercare la levetta per reclinare il sedile - irraggiungibile dalla sua posizione.

«Allora cosa consigli di fare? Voglio stare con te», ribatté appoggiando la fronte contro quella del suo Scudo. Aveva usato un tono lamentoso, che Clarus aveva imparato a conoscere in tutti quegli anni. Non si stava realmente lamentando, ma Regis era al limite della sopportazione. Sulle sue spalle gravavano non solo le responsabilità di Re di Lucis, ma anche quelle della guerra contro Niflheim e le sorti future di Noctis, suo figlio.

Era tutto troppo per un uomo solo e aveva semplicemente bisogno di lasciarsi andare, sfogarsi e abbandonare la negatività. Voleva restare con l'unica persona che poteva capirlo e sorreggerlo, l’unica con la quale poteva condividere piacere e dolore, gioie e rimpianti… e quella persona era proprio il suo Scudo.

Clarus aveva ancora un sacco di motivazioni per rifiutare quella situazione così folle, ma ne aveva altrettante per accettare e concedere a Regis ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Accennò un altro piccolo sorriso, e spostando la mano verso il lato del sedile afferrò la levetta che il suo Re aveva cercato fino a qualche momento prima, abbassandola fino a trovarsi quasi del tutto disteso all'indietro.

Regis, che finalmente aveva ottenuto un po' di spazio, non si trattenne dal rivolgergli un'espressione grata. La posizione continuava a non essere comoda e, sicuramente, il suo ginocchio ne avrebbe risentito, ma almeno erano lì, insieme: proprio come aveva desiderato.

Lo baciò ancora con più dolcezza e calma, senza nascondere il sollievo che la scelta di Clarus era stata in grado di donargli.

«Grazie», mormorò infatti poco dopo, lasciandosi poi stringere dalle braccia forti del suo Scudo, sentendosi totalmente pronto ad abbandonare fuori da quella macchina tutte le preoccupazioni e i problemi e dimenticare i numerosi rimpianti che gravavano sulle loro vite.   
Li potevano finalmente essere solamente Regis e Clarus, due uomini che avevano imparato ad amarsi in un mondo che non li avrebbe mai potuti accettare.

 


End file.
